The Xtremists: The Beginning
by Devlin Blacke
Summary: The first official story involving The Xtremists. First few Chapters are devoted to individual members. Read and Review


It's funny how one person can be labeled as a criminal when they have done no wrong, isn't it? Or how one slightly different gene from the rest of humanity and you are suddenly inhuman? How your friends and neighbors can turn against you once they find out what you are? And how, regardless of your "gifts", you can still be afraid of one person so much, that you run into hiding.  
  
I am a mutant. That is the term science decided to give us, though other people like to use the words mutie, genetrash, freaks, and the like. I prefer the name Erik devised. Homo Superior is what he called us. It was always a welcome ego boost to a mutant to have Erik remind them of that. "The next step in evolution. From Homo Sapien to Homo Superior." These were his words, the very words that earned him his own personal stoning. I had joined with Erik and The Brotherhood early on after my "coming out" party. Back then, anti-mutant hysteria was not as out of control as it is now. People still hated you, feared you, but they never formed an organizing body beyond public demonstrations. The press had a field day with our name. Erik always laughed when he would read the words "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants" in the newspapers. "Sounds like something out of a child's comic book," was his common reply. I never understood it myself. Why was The Brotherhood vilified more than Xavier's team of "X-Men" I do not know. Perhaps it was because we were more direct in our goals. Maybe it was because Erik knew deep in his heart that we were the next step. Maybe it was because of Xavier's "dream" of a peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans.  
  
Shortly after we became public, so did many more mutants. So many children could be seen sticking up for themselves again. Not letting gangs of normal teenagers torment them. It was actually quite a magical time if you think about it. Thanks to The Brotherhood and The X-Men, more mutants found greater courage and pride in who they were, as well as in what they were. Things changed rather quickly though because of one young mutant who was still being abused by his family as well as schoolmates. One day he had finally had enough and launched spikes from his hands, impaling three of his tormenters to a tree. This single incident led to the formation of a new group. The Friends Of Humanity.  
  
Graydon Creed, our current President, founded the Friends of Humanity. Back then he was no more than a racist high school dropout who wanted to hate people just because of his own inadequacies, but one thing that could be said for Creed was that he was passionate, and just like now, he is able to rally people behind him. The Friends of Humanity found the young man and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life before they drug him to the front of the courthouse steps. I remember watching under Erik's orders as they publicly beat the young man, forced him to kneel, hold a gun to his head and force him into admitting that he was a mutant. Just before they ventilated his head.  
  
As sick as this scene was, Creed and the rest of his little group of junior Klansmen had already set off wildfires and witch hunts across the country. There were many other likeminded individuals to Creed. Another such individual who still works with Creed today was Dr. Trask.  
  
Where Creed had the ability to describe and talk, Trask was able to do. With funding from The Friends of Humanity, Trask was able to build Sentinels. These monstrosities were able to track, hunt, and either capture or eliminate mutants. Their test strike was on The Brotherhood.  
  
I can still remember that night. Blob and Toad were gotten first as I woke next to Erik. I can still hear the sounds of their screams jarring me from my sleep. Erik was already sitting up and had placed us in a force field as three of the Sentinels began shooting us with their rays. It was taking all of Erik's strength to just keep us protected. "Get out of here," I remember him yelling at me. Of course I refused, I couldn't leave him; I loved him. But then he gave me no choice. A second after I voiced my objection I was flung away. I came down in a forest clearing, thankfully the Sentinels scanners were not as good as they are today, otherwise I would have been dead, just like everyone else.  
  
So where does the last member of The Brotherhood go when her team is decimated by Sentinels? To the "other side" of course. I went to Xavier. He was the only option available to me. I spent 5 years of my life at Xavier's. He spent 4 of those years trying to convince me that humans and mutants could co-exist. Up until the point when he and some of his students and allies were executed on the steps of the White House. Cyclops, Colossus, Moira MacTaggart, and others were all shot summarily in the back the head. The one "pro mutant" Structure to come of all of this was the Mutant Cemetery, which in reality was nothing more than an excuse for Trask and Creed to look over their trophies.  
  
You ask me if I believe in Mutant/Human cooperation and I will laugh in your face. Both dreams are meaningless to me now. All I care about is something so intangible that I wonder if I can ever grasp it, that or any of my "students". All I want is to see Mutants free from this oppression. My name is Mystique... And I am a Mutant.  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, the first official Xtremists Chapter. Again I will make this disclaimer. None of the characters in this are mine. I only changed the facts to fit my needs. Alternate Universe can be fun like that. And hey... who didn't wanna see Cyke shot in the back of the head. Further chaptrers in this "book" will be devoted to eacvh member's particular origin until they have all been handled. Then we move on with, As paul Harvey says, "The rest of the story" 


End file.
